This invention relates to an energy-absorbing seat arrangement intended to minimize the consequences to the occupant of a crash in a transport facility, for example an aircraft such as a helicopter, in which the seat arrangement is fitted.
As is known, the problems inherent in providing means whereby the pilot or other occupant of a helicopter may safely escape from the aircraft in an emergency are considerable, particularly having regard to the fact that these aircraft are generally used at low altitude, and accordingly, there has been considerable interest in energy-absorbing or "crash worthy" seat arrangements intended to minimize the consequences at least of a minor crash in a helicopter to a person who remains within the aircraft during the impact.